


whenever you are around [can't speak]

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, safeword usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: “maggie’s a good top.” lucy says “you’d have a lot of fun with her.”“or?” alex’s mouth goes dry.“or you could submit to me.” lucy offers “we’d have fun too.”still, alex is left feeling like there’s something more. something they’re building up to.“or?” alex says again.“or,” lucy grins “the three of us can have some fun.”





	1. part one

“she’s new.” the one alex had been making out with against the bar wall says. 

“she’s pretty.” her partner replies. 

“she can hear you.” alex says, slightly louder than she needed to. 

the one who introduced herself as lucy looks across the bar, simmering darkness in her eyes “you think we didn’t know that?” 

alex swallows hard, trying to play up her own confidence as if there's not already a burning fire that sits low in her stomach just waiting to be stoked "i'm interested." she says.

“i bet you are.” lucy says, running her finger around the rim of the shot glass “why else would you still be here?” 

there are, off the top of alex’s head, a few reasons she would still be here. 

one – maggie is a fantastic kisser. 

two – there is a less than subtle energy pulsating between all three of them, and for the first time in months alex feels alive. she feels, 

“she asked you a question.” maggie prompts, her hand coming to sit low on alex’s back, her fingers sweeping across the bare skin, setting it alight. 

alex’s mouth is dry “i’m curious.” she admits “okay? i’m curious.” 

“what about?” lucy presses, fishing underneath the bar for a clean glass. 

alex knows that she doesn’t have to answer this, she knows that these two women are near strangers and she is sitting in an empty bar with the lights up, talking to them about, 

well, 

alex isn’t sure where this is going. 

she has ideas, of course. this bar isn’t a local haunt. it serves a very specific purpose and it had taken alex months to work up the courage to step inside. 

“everything.” alex says. 

“lucy doesn’t like vague.” maggie says, and from her position in the chair next to alex’s, she leans forward and presses a kiss to the bare curve of alex’s shoulder. 

“she’s right.” lucy says, finding a glass and adding a scoop of ice to it “what are you curious about?” 

a glass of water is pushed across the bar towards alex and she takes it, pleased with how cool it is to her touch – as if that can satiate the fire raging inside her. 

“you don’t have to answer.” maggie reminds.

“i know.” alex says, her voice hoarse “i-“ she pauses “i want to.” 

“good.” lucy’s smile turns saccharine “go on.” she nods alex on. 

“i don’t know what to say.” alex thinks back to the last time she embarked on a conversation like this – 

where the end goal was to get her on her knees, 

it was easier with vas. 

but vas was, still is, a friend. there was history there. 

“you came here for a reason.” lucy says, filling the glass with water and pushing it across the table to alex “why was it?” 

_to submit._ is certainly the first thing alex thinks, but she has enough restraint to not let that be the first thing she says. 

instead, she fishes for a better answer. 

"i walk past this place on my way home," she says.

“and you just happened to wander inside?” lucy smirks “i don’t think so.” 

“no,” alex agrees “i – i googled it.” 

maggie laughs “and what did you learn?” she asks. 

“that i missed submitting.” alex says with borrowed courage lacing her words. 

lucy hisses in surprised pleasure and alex can feel maggie’s grin. 

their reactions encourage her to relax. 

“you’ve submitted before.” lucy says at the same time as she starts wiping down the counter. 

alex nods “for a friend. i don’t though, anymore.” 

“what happened?” lucy pushes. 

“they got deployed.” alex says “then got married.” 

“they still a friend?” 

alex nods "yeah. yeah, they are."

“good.” lucy says and she does seem genuinely pleased “so you came here because you found out it’s a kink bar and you missed submitting.” 

“yeah.” alex agrees “pretty much.”

“and then you found my girlfriend.” 

“i-“ she pauses, fumbling. she’d known they were a thing but lucy’s shift in tone leaves her feeling on edge. 

“lucy’s being mean.” maggie says, looking across the bar “aren’t you?” 

“a little.” lucy agrees, she looks at alex “i apologise,” she says “but it’s fun to make you squirm.” 

_fuck_ , is all alex thinks. 

maggie looks back at alex, smirking as if she can tell where alex's mind went "we are," she pauses "selectively non-monogamous."

“meaning?” 

“i can make out with you.” maggie says. 

“okay…” alex trails off, feeling like this is going somewhere. 

“maggie’s a good top.” lucy says “you’d have a lot of fun with her.” 

“or?” alex’s mouth goes dry. 

“or you could submit to me.” lucy offers “we’d have fun too.” 

still, alex is left feeling like there’s something more. something they’re building up to. 

“or?” alex says again. 

“or,” lucy grins “the three of us can have some fun.” 

alex swallows hard “that one.” she says after a beat. 

“not tonight." lucy says, and for a beat, alex feels deflated, but lucy presses on "you deserve better than a late-night fuck."

“what lucy means,” maggie says, “is we need time to talk, the three of us. sort out limits and safe words and get to know each other. get comfortable.” 

“does that sound good to you?” lucy asks. 

it does, it really does. 

with the exception of it all being that it means alex is going to be going home tonight,

alone _and_ horny. 

"yeah." alex says "i- my schedules pretty free," she says.

“what do you do?” maggie asks. 

“i’m a PhD student.” alex says “genetic engineering.” 

“no shit.” lucy says “that’s impressive.”

“thanks.” alex says “it means i spend most of my time in a lab at the moment.” she looks over at lucy “what do you do?” 

“i’m a deputy district attorney for national city.” 

alex laughs “a lawyer. makes sense.” 

there’s been a shift in the mood of the room. the once palpable sexual energy has faded, sitting on the backburner as they all relax a little bit more. 

“everyone says that.” lucy grins “must mean i’m in the right profession.” 

“what about you?” alex asks, looking over at maggie. 

“private security.” maggie says “more or less.” 

“more or less?” alex asks.

“i’m not exactly allowed to say.” maggie explains, sounding slightly apologetic. 

“oh,” alex says “sorry.” 

“you didn’t know.” maggie says “and anyway, that makes it sound a lot more exciting than it is.” 

it’s in the lull of their conversation that alex realises that even the other bartenders have cleared out and gone home – the chairs are on top of tables and “do you guys own this place or something?” she asks. 

lucy laughs “god no. we’re friends with the owners.” 

“sure.” alex nods “are we still allowed to be in here?” 

“i have a set of keys to lock up.” lucy says. 

“they must really trust you.” 

“i worked in this place since college.” lucy says “i go way back.” 

alex’s head is spinning and she finally takes a sip of her water “so, tonight?” she asks “if we’re not – “ 

“i’m in court early tomorrow,” lucy says “but maggie can walk you home.” 

“oh, you don’t-“ alex starts. 

“i want to.” maggie says “if you’re okay with it.” 

there’s a beat and then “yeah,” alex says “okay. i’d like that.” 

“maybe you two can finish what you started.” lucy suggests with a devilish smirk. 

alex glances over at maggie. 

maggie’s eyes are shining and she raises an eyebrow “what do you think?” she asks. 

alex is a little speechless. 

“you didn’t think you’d get lucky tonight?” lucy teases. 

“i-“ 

“maggie will look after you.” lucy says “give you a taste of things to come.”

_jesus_ alex thinks and it’s only at maggie and lucy’s laughs that alex realises she said the word aloud as well. 

“you two can go.” lucy says “i’ll lock up here.”

“you sure luce?” maggie asks, standing and moving behind alex. 

“go,” lucy says “fuck, have fun.” 

maggie makes her way behind the bar and brings a hand to lucy’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. alex almost feels like she should look away, but there’s a part of her that can’t. she’s left watching, a voyeur to this moment as lucy’s hand comes to maggie’s hip, pulling her closer. the kiss deepens for a beat more and then lucy steps back 

“you’re mean.” she murmurs to maggie. 

“you love me for it.” maggie replies, pulling a leather jacket off a hook. 

“i do.” lucy agrees, then she looks over at alex, who’s still staring “you want one too?” she asks. 

alex chokes, blushes and looks away “i-“ 

“come here.” lucy says pulling herself up onto the bar so she’s sitting, a hand coming to alex’s hair and somehow the angle works as she pulls alex in for a kiss. 

there's the half beat where it seems like lucy won't do it until alex realises lucy is giving her the chance to back out.

she surges forward instead. 

kissing lucy is – 

it's different than kissing maggie. with maggie, there was music and people and the darkness of the club for them to melt away into. here, with lucy, there's nowhere to hide. alex tastes whiskey and chapstick and –

and the kiss is done, lucy is pulling away. 

her eyes are dark and wild and alex feels her knees quake as she realises all at once that she wants to submit to lucy. 

"we're gonna have such a good time." lucy says, gaze flickering from alex to maggie "stay safe," she says.

“you know i will.” maggie promises, holding a hand out for alex. 

alex takes it, allowing herself to be lead out of the bar and into the night. 

* 

“how long have you two been together?” alex asks as they venture away from the bar, in the direction of her apartment. 

“three years.” maggie replies, and alex doesn’t have to look over to know she’s smiling “we met professionally first,” she adds, “if that’s what you were going to ask next.” 

“it was.” alex replies. 

they’re still holding hands, and even though the streets are empty – they’re lingering close to each other with every step. 

“why genetic engineering?” maggie asks 

“uh,” alex starts “it’s, it’s a bit of a buzzkill.” 

“if you want to share,” maggie offers, squeezing alex’s hand. 

“my dad died of cancer.” she says “five years ago. i-“ she shakes her head “i couldn’t save him but, you know, maybe i could help save someone else.” 

“i’m sorry.” maggie murmurs “for your loss.” 

“i told you it was a buzzkill.” alex says. 

“hey,” maggie says, tugging at alex’s hand “it’s okay.” 

they continue walking. the streets of national city are mostly empty, save the drunks staggering their way home. the moon is high in the sky, the stars dimmed and clouded, but present, probably. alex lets the warm night air wash against her skin and she thinks not about her father and the promises she made to him,

instead, she thinks about maggie's hand in hers. she thinks about kissing lucy. she thinks about what she expected from tonight and how this is both everything she wanted and nothing like it.

she didn’t know what to expect. 

“have you,” alex starts to ask, then pausing, unsure if she’s overstepping. 

“go ahead.” maggie presses. 

“do you and lucy-“ she stops again “do, this…often?” alex cringes as she asks the question, but she’s curious and her words aren’t working and – 

“not really.” maggie says “between our jobs neither of us really have time to go and find the right person.” 

“but you found me.” alex says. 

“you stumbled into the right place at the right time.” maggie says “which is rare.” 

alex nods, processing that “but you, do you submit to lucy?” 

maggie nods, “yeah,” she says “not as often as either of us would like, but, lucy is one hell of a top.” 

“what’s she like?” 

“mean.” maggie says “when she wants to be. strict. intuitive. she, she can pull you apart and make it look effortless.” 

“and what are you like?” 

“as a top?” 

alex swallows hard and nods “yeah.” she feels breathless. 

“nicer than lucy. it’s less about the power of it all for me.” maggie says “more about,” she pauses, considering her wording “lucy likes to find show people how much they’re capable of handling. i’d rather work you hard, make you earn your orgasms.” 

“fuck.” alex stumbles. 

“what are you like,” maggie asks “as a sub?” 

“i-“ 

“you didn’t think i would ask?” maggie grins “fair’s fair.” 

“it is.” alex agrees, using her free hand to fish into her pocket and pull out her keys “vas, who i submitted to before, they said i was the type of sub who used submitting to turn my brain off. that i wanted to be pushed around and fucked hard.” 

a moan escapes maggie. 

“this is me.” alex says, pausing in front of her building, looking over at maggie “do you want to come up?” she offers. 

“do you want me to?” maggie presses. 

the question is asked into the relative silence of the empty street. the words hang in the air for a beat, stretching between them, connecting them. 

“yeah.” alex nods. 

“lead the way.” maggie smiles. 

alex’s mouth is dry and she fumbles putting the key into the lock. she can feel maggie behind her, hands still tangled together alex feels the building anticipation and her own arousal come roaring back to life as she body catches up with her brain. 

they meet no one on the stairs, nor in the corridor to alex’s apartment. 

it takes another second of fumbling keys and alex is pushing the door to her loft open, stepping aside to let maggie in. 

she had, proactively, cleaned before heading out so there’s a neat mountain of textbooks on the kitchen table. a small pile of dishes in the drying rack. her couch as the weird throw cushions kara insisted she buy neatly placed across it. 

“nice digs.” maggie says. 

“expensive as hell.” alex says, nodding towards the wall of windows, all curtained except for the balcony –

the door perpetually unlocked. 

“i bet.” maggie says, and her hand comes to the small of alex’s back, slipping under the jacket, under alex’s shirt. 

alex shivers. 

“i bet you’re all turned on.” maggie says, voice dipping lower. 

“i am.” alex admits “are you not?” 

maggie laughs “oh i am. i definitely am.” 

“bed is up there.” alex nods, jerking her head in the direction of her bed. 

it’s visible from where they stand now, still by the front door. 

“i noticed.” maggie hums “but what if i wanted you on your knees right here?” 

“i-“ alex nods “i could do that.” 

maggies thumb is moving in small circles at the small of her back “yeah? you gonna tell me if there’s something you don’t like?” 

“i like the traffic lights.” alex says “green for go. yellow for slow down.” 

“red for stop.” maggie supplies. 

“yeah.” alex says. 

“how about you slip out of your jacket and get on your knees for me?” 

alex thinks she may come then and there. 

she does as she’s told. 

she hangs her jacket on the hook, feeling maggie’s eyes on her. 

feeling maggie watch every move she makes.   
she takes a steadying breath, head rushing. 

it’s been so long. 

"colour?" maggie asks.

“green.” alex murmurs, taking another breath before dropping to her knees. 

she hears the click of her joints as she bends and the release feels good. the hardwood floor is unforgiving against her knees and alex shifts, trying to find the most comfortable position. 

“stay still.” maggie says “hands behind your back.” 

alex stills, she locks her fingers behind her back and she waits. 

her mouth is dry, her pulse is racing. 

she watches maggie take a step forward. she watches maggie’s hand come to the buckle of her belt and slowly, slowly pull it out. 

alex wonders for half a second if it will be going around her neck but, 

instead, it’s carefully curled and set aside. as are the boots maggie slips out of, and the jeans that maggie takes off and folds. 

she’s gorgeous. 

there’s a curl of ink starting at maggies right ankle and making its way up her calf, her knee, her thigh. alex isn’t given long enough to figure out what the design is because maggie’s hand comes to her hair. the grip is a perfect balance of tight but not painful, bordering on that edge of pleasure-pain. 

“lucy will want you naked from the get go.” maggie says “but you have to earn that with me.” 

alex nods as much as maggie’s grip allows. 

“you’re gonna do that by using that mouth of yours.” maggie continues. 

alex bites her lip. 

maggie’s thumb hooks under the waistband of her boxer briefs, black, and tugs them down slowly. it’s a show, alex realises, maggie is doing this for her. to let her get a view of what she wants, but isn’t allowed to touch until given permission. 

the tug in alex’s hair is permission enough. 

“mouth only.” maggie reminds. 

alex squeezes her fingers tighter together and follows the lead of the hand in her hair. 

maggie is soaking wet. alex feels it on her tongue with her first taste. one touch and maggie moans, the grip in alex’s hair tightens. alex continues on, she uses her tongue to become acquainted with maggie’s cunt. with her folds and how fucking wet she is. 

it’s enough to have alex clenching her thighs together. 

alex finds maggie’s clit, presses the flat of her tongue against it just to have maggie’s legs quake. 

“make me come.” maggie grits out “that’s what you’re down there for.” 

the note of impatience is a victory for alex. 

she uses her tongue on maggie’s clit, sucks on it lightly – using maggie’s reactions to map just what turns her on. alex learns quickly. maggie likes stimulation on her clit but not too much. she makes alex’s eyes water when alex’s tongue dips lower, towards maggie’s cunt. it’s a balance from then on, tasting maggie, working her clit, alex there on her knees trying to fulfil her purpose. 

the first sign alex gets, minutes or hours later, that maggie is about to come, is the canting of maggie’s hips against alex’s face. the second is the way maggie tugs alex’s face as close as possible and the grip is unrelenting – it leaves very little room for breathing. third, is what maggie says, the chant of 

“fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t fucking stop.” 

it tells alex everything she needs to know. 

when maggie comes it’s with a moan and a shudder and she rolls her cunt on alex’s face, using her at this point to achieve an end. 

it leaves alex quaking with need. 

maggie is relentless in her pursuit, she chases the last of her orgasm before letting alex’s hair go, before letting her rock back onto her heels and take a breath. alex feels maggie’s come on her face, feels it on her chin, her nose. she reaches to wipe it away but – 

"don't you dare." maggie says, breathless, hand coming to alex's hair again "that stays." alex nods, feeling maggie's touch, feather-light, fingers running through her hair "has anyone told you how good you are with your mouth?"

“once or twice.” alex nods, she’s aching with need, with the heat between her legs. 

maggie laughs “i bet they have.” she says “your mouth is fucking amazing.” the comment brings alex to a blush “lucy’s going to love you.” 

there's a beat, a moment of connection before "i want you to go over to the bed, strip and layout on your back. colour?"

alex nods “green, really green.” 

"i'm going to go down on your forever." maggie warns as alex stands.

alex moans, taking a moment to ease the ache out of her knees and thighs. maggie’s hand comes to her waist, tugging alex forward to kiss her. it lasts only a moment, a brief tease and then 

“go.” maggie murmurs “now.” 

alex nods, she walks across the loft, stripping as she goes. 

following maggie’s lead, she folds everything nicely and leaves it in a pile on the desk to be dealt with later. being naked, in the heat of this, it makes alex feel vulnerable and exposed. she loves the feeling. 

she moves over to the bed. 

she feels it sink underneath her as the start of the tap brings her attention to maggie filling two glasses of water. 

“what did i tell you?” maggie says, speaking loud enough to be heard. 

“to get naked and lay out on the bed.” alex says. 

“that’s what i thought.” maggie says, and the message is clear – do as she’s told. 

so she does. 

she lays back on the bed, listening to the sound of the tap cutting and maggie walking across the loft. she hears the soft slosh of water onto the bedside table and maggie’s soft curse. she feels the bed sink as maggie sits down next to her, a warm hand coming to her hip. 

“so good.” maggie says “we’re going to have so much fun.” 

alex doesn’t know which we she means, the we of the now or the we that involves lucy. 

either way, 

she’s enjoying the moment. 

maggie is naked now, alex realises and the sight takes her breath away. 

she bites her lip, taking as much of the time as she can to just – stare. there’s a combination of muscle and ink across maggie’s shoulders, scars that have long since healed. 

maggie smirks but doesn’t say anything. 

instead, she straddles alex, her ass pressing into alex’s hips. she leans down and grabs alex’s hands, pressing them into the bed “colour?” she asks between kisses to alex’s jaw. 

“green.” alex replies. 

maggie hums her enjoyment and presses another kiss to alex’s jaw. she kisses alex slowly, working her way to alex’s neck, down alex’s neck with a series of searing kisses that leave alex’s hips arching. she only stills where two fingers come to her nipple and tweak it, hard. 

hard enough that alex yelps and bites her lip and stills. 

“there you go.” maggie soothes “you’ll learn.” 

alex doesn’t even nod, she just tilts her head, exposing more of her neck for maggie. 

maggie laughs low and dark and dips her head again to resume her ministrations. she takes her time, working her way down alex’s body, playing with her stiff nipples, pinching when alex starts moving too much. it’s an eternity of pleasure and frustration and alex’s head is spinning with it all. maggie seems to just enjoy winding her up, in building alex towards a climax that she has alex convinced will never come. 

of course, the moment seems slightly more plausible when maggie brings her fingers to alex’s cunt and looks up “penetration, colour?” she asks, pressing a kiss to alex’s hip. 

alex swallows hard, considering. 

"green," she says finally.

“are you sure?” 

alex nods, thinking back to all the bad sex she’s had before. too rough and too painful and all the times she spoke about it with vas it made them want to hunt down the men who’d done that to her. 

“slowly.” alex says “please.” 

maggie presses another kiss to alex’s hip “we don’t have to do it at all.” she says “i’ve got other ways to make you come, screaming my name.” 

alex stutters out a breath and nods “okay.” she says “those. please.” 

maggie nods, moving her hand away from alex’s cunt and bringing it to her hip, holding alex in place. 

alex watches as maggie finally, finally lowers her mouth to alex’s cunt. the touch alone, 

alex shivers, trying to press her hips up into maggie’s mouth but finding herself pushed roughly back down. 

“uh-uh.” maggie says, assessing alex’s reaction to the new development. 

“green.” alex hisses “green.” she says again “just keep going.” 

“i’ll go as slow as i want.” maggie threatens. 

and slow she does go. 

using her tongue on alex’s clit for a century, alex is sure. alex can feel maggie’s breath on her cunt. she can feel maggie just lapping and teasing and alex is fighting to remain still throughout. it’s a level of denial and patience she didn’t know she had in her. maggie builds alex up slowly, in fits and starts as she moves her mouth down to alex’s cunt. she’s slow and deliberate in her actions. she gauges alex’s face as she pushes the tip of her tongue inside alex. 

alex, for her part, can only revel in how it all feels. how good she feels, how on fire, how endlessly turned on. her hands are clenching at the sheets and her head is tipped back and – 

“watch me.” maggie demands, her voice rough “watch me make you come.” 

alex does as told, hoping, at last, she will be granted this permission.

she is,

eventually. 

alex is sure the sun will soon be rising, that’s just how long she’s been waiting for this moment. for this orgasm to be given to her. 

when she feels herself nearing that edge it’s impossible to stop her hips from quaking. she’s fighting her own urges, knowing maggie will tear her away from her orgasm if she isn’t still. 

but it’s hard. 

oh, it's hard.

alex wants it, she 

“please, please, please.” she begs to maggie “please just,” she’s moaning “i need to come.”

maggie hums her agreement “you can.” she says “when you get there.” 

it’s relief for alex to hear that, to know the permission has been given. 

her orgasm follows shortly after. 

alex comes with maggie’s mouth on her clit and maggie’s hand under alex’s thighs. she comes violently and loudly and, as predicted, 

screaming maggie’s name. 

all alex can hear is the rushing in her ears.

all she can feel is the racing of her heart and the waves of indescribable pleasure rolling through her. 

she can’t think, not even a little. she’s just panting and grasping at the bed underneath her. 

it lasts an age, the pleasure. 

alex starts to come down with a recognition of the warmth pressed next to her. 

maggie. 

she can feel maggie kissing her shoulder, speaking softly “such a good girl for me. you were so good.” 

alex shivers, and she feels the blanket being pulled up over her body. she feels hazy and blissed out and maggie is next to her, a hand across alex’s hips, keeping her close. she seems to sense that alex is wordless, and waits until alex speaks – 

“fuck.” alex murmurs. 

maggie laughs “good?” she asks. 

“amazing.” alex tells her. 

maggie presses a kiss to alex’s collarbone “i’ll be sure to pass that on to lucy.” 

for a moment alex thinks that means maggie is leaving and she tenses, she knows she should have expected it but – 

“easy.” maggie says “what’s in your head?” 

alex still feels hazy and out of it, so her answer comes slowly.

“you can stay.” she says “if you want.” 

_please._ she doesn’t add. 

“i will.” maggie says “i’m here.” she says “not going anywhere.” she adds “what we did, that was intense.” 

alex nods in agreement. 

maggie reaches with one arm for a glass of water and coaxes alex to drink some. she drains the rest of the glass when alex is done. 

“i need to pee.” alex says finally, wondering if she can stand up. 

“you gonna make it?” maggie asks. 

alex wishes she could snort indignantly and walk confidently to the bathroom, but her legs are shaking as she sits up and it’s slowly and with maggie beside her that she makes her way down the two steps to the bathroom. 

when she emerges again, relieved and sleepy, maggie is sitting on her phone. 

"lucy is definitely jealous," she says.

“oh?” alex asks, wandering over to the wardrobe and pulling a drawer open. 

inside she retrieves a set of shorts and a t-shirt for maggie. for herself, she finds last nights pyjamas.

“more comfortable than your shirt.” alex says, offering maggie the clothes “what did lucy say?” 

maggie turns the phone around and shows alex a photo. a photo of a hand dipping beneath purple underwear. 

alex chokes and maggie smirks. 

they change into pyjamas and alex collapses back into bed.

“she’s gonna get revenge isn’t she.” 

“mhm.” maggie says, settling under the blankets. 

alex realises that she doesn’t know if maggie is the post-sex cuddling type. as she turns the lights out she asks, half offers “we can, you know, cuddle, if you want. if that’s not too much.” 

“i’d like that.” maggie says, reaching for alex. 

alex allows herself to be held, feeling the press of maggie’s lips to her shoulder blade. 

sleep comes soon after. 

*

in the morning, maggie is still sound asleep. part of alex is relieved at that fact. another part of her needs coffee rather desperately. 

so, slowly and with an aching body, alex makes her way out of bed. 

she pads across the loft silently, turning the coffee maker on and getting two mugs. she looks over at maggie from the kitchen and takes a guess that she likes her coffee black, two sugar. alex isn’t sure what she has for breakfast items, toast, toast and toast from her recollections of her pantry. maybe some eggs. 

she isn’t sure.

she doesn’t worry about it. worst comes to worst she goes and picks a few pastries up from down the block. 

for now, she moves back to bed with two mugs of coffee. 

as she settles back in bed with one of her textbooks to peruse, maggie is stirring. she seems to wake slowly, in stages and rolls over, blinking at alex with dark eyes “hi.” she says sleepily. 

“hey.” alex says “how did you sleep?” 

“fuckin amazing.” maggie says “you?” 

“same.” alex says. 

maggie’s phone pings and she groans, rolling over “this is my day off and i swear to god.” she mumbles. 

alex has the feeling that their morning is going to be cut short. 

her suspicion is correct when maggie, seeing the mug, reaches for it and takes a sip before unlocking her phone and dialling a number 

“i’ll be there in twenty.” she says to whoever answers “and you owe me. big time.” 

“gotta run?” alex says. 

“in a minute.” maggie says, turning to look back at alex “how are you feeling?” 

“good.” alex says, nodding “really good.” 

"good." maggie says "that's what i like to hear, if that changes if you start to drop, text me." she says "i'll put my number in your phone."

“you’ll be at work.” alex points out. 

“don’t care.” maggie says “it’s my job to look out for you after last night.” alex passes maggie her phone and watches her enter a number in “i’ll put lucy’s in as well.” maggie says, then “i do have to go though.” 

“i don’t have anything for breakfast.” alex says apologetically. 

maggie shrugs “i’ll find something on the way.” 

“thank you.” alex says “for last night.” 

maggie grins a megawatt smile and alex’s heart stutters “any time.” she says “i’ll speak with luce and text you our address, we’ll have dinner and then have some real fun.” 

alex’s thighs clench at the thought. 

“i look forward to it.” alex says, watching maggie redress in yesterdays clothes and head for the door. 

“me too.” maggie says “me too.”


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can hear maggie’s whimpers, the increasingly difficult to stifle moans and then, as lucy has one hand fisted around the strap on, guiding it towards alex’s mouth until maggie forces out a 
> 
> “i’m going to come.” 
> 
> lucy snorts, the tip of her cock almost brushing against alex’s lips “like hell you are.” she says

the text for dinner comes later that same day and alex would be lying if she hadn’t been thrilled to receive it.

**121 n monroe blvd**   
**apt 1103**   
**7pm – saturday**

it leaves two days of anticipation for alex. what they turn out to be are two days of waiting and hours passing by with incredible slowness in the lab. the only thing that gives her something to smile about it is her friday night video chat with vas. it’s not a regular thing. vas has a hectic enough schedule as it co-owning a farm, but finally, an overlap in the schedules arrives.

alex is settled on the couch friday night, a plate full of pizza and a glass of water on the coffee table. she hears the ping of vas’ incoming call as there’s a swirl of nerves in her stomach because she wonders if vas will be able to tell that she’s been fucked recently? she wonders how vas will react. realistically alex knows how vas will react, supportive and teasing and –

her phone vibrates and a picture message from kara appears. alex opens it quickly, kara is abroad in singapore for some journalism semester abroad and alex would be remiss if she didn’t admit just how much she misses her little sister.

the same time as she’s replying to kara’s picture message of her with a ridiculous amount of food spread before her, vas’ face appears on screen.

“well, well,” she hears them say “who left you that?”

they are, of course, referring to the hickey on the side of alex’s neck. the side that vas can see because alex is texting kara to be careful about eating so much food or people may get suspicious.

alex puts her phone down, face flushing “hi to you too.”

“yes hello, how are you?” vas grins “did you enjoy yourself?”

“you’re terrible.” alex says “but yes i did.”

“good.” vas says “you deserve it.”

alex nods, and figures, why the hell not, “i met them at a kink bar.” she says.

vas smirk deepens “which one?”

“leather and iron? it seems pretty lowkey.”

“all kink bars are lowkey. wanna tell me more about your date?”

alex laughs “it wasn’t exactly a date vas.”

“oh no?”

“more like,” well, alex would say something like willful entrapment but even that descriptor doesn’t feel right “i just went to feel the place out. see what it was like. i missed you know, what we used to do and i finally feel like i know national city well enough to go out to a place like that.”

“good for you.” vas encourages “and?”

“and i met a girl.” alex says “and her girlfriend.”

vas’ eyes widen in delight “look at you danvers. all grown up.”

“nothing’s happened with them both.” alex says “it was just maggie, the first one i met. we came back to mine, had some fun.”

“is that what the kids are calling it these days?” vas teases.

“shush you.” alex says “i’m going over to theirs tomorrow night, dinner and,” she pauses, trying to figure out the right way to describe the later events of the evening.

“getting your brains fucked out?”

“you have such a way with words.” alex says “you know that?”

“i have been told once or twice.” vas says “but seriously, good for you. you feel safe with them and everything?”

alex nods “one of them is a deputy district attorney, i googled her, lucy lane. former jag and everything.”

“nice.” vas says “doesn’t mean she can’t be a prick.”

“i trust them.” alex says “you taught me how to read people well enough.”

“good.” vas says "text me when you're heading over just so someone is keeping track."

“you’re a good friend.”

“of course i am.” vas agrees “if you get murdered i’m going to have to find someone else to housesit the farm after the wedding.”

“please,” alex snorts “like kara wouldn’t do it all on her own.”

“how is kara?” vas asks “did i see on her instagram she was in cambodia last week?”

“you did.” alex nods “part of that semester abroad for her journalism major.”

“good for her.” vas says “travelling will do her some good. give her some confidence.”

alex agrees, of course, but adds “she’s double majoring in advanced mathematics and communications, she knows how cool she is.”

vas laughs, genuinely laughs “only you would call an advanced maths and communications double major cool alex. it’s a good thing she’s across an ocean, interacting with some real people.”

“hey now.” alex says “at least i didn’t teach her how to pick locks.”

“it’s a useful skill.” vas says “and i taught you too don’t forget.”

“well that was for different reasons.” alex says “handcuffs and door locks are different things.”

"eh," vas shrugs, "you tell yourself that alex."

“how’s claire?” alex asks, taking stock of the background in the frame.

vas’ farm house kitchen, huge and sprawling made of exposed stone and wood. a massive fireplace in one corner and a familiar cat curled in a patch of sunshine. the ginger ball of fluff snoozing in the sun is undoubtedly streaky, alex’s nemesis and kara’s pet when she’s not abroad.

“she’s good.” vas says, bringing alex’s attention away from the ginger mop of fur “have nearly a hundred calves this year.” they explain “so we’ve picked up a few of the local boys as farmhands. they do good enough work.”

“i’m sure they do,” alex agrees “with claire on their back.”

alex remembers being intimidated out of her pants the first time she met claire. vas had told her so many stories about this farmer that she’d met. yet, their first meeting had introduced claire as incredibly kind and hilariously funny. not to mention passionate about her work and sharp as a tack. according to vas, when it came to the calves, she was all business. the calves were her life.

“we lost too many calves last year.” vas says "wolves and shitty weather," they add.

“wolves?”

vas shrugs “it’s what we get for living so close to yellowstone.” they explain “we do the best we can but it’s a nightmare sometimes.”

“i bet.” alex says “and how are you?” she asks “how’s therapy?”

vas shrugs again “good days and bad. more good than bad at the moment though.” they sigh “the company i’m working with for my prosthetic is taking it’s time though.” vas says “and the leg i’ve got at the moment is good, but i want to be able to do more on the farm and the next design should allow me to do that.”

“you know,” alex says “there’s a kid in the engineering department at NCU, he’s some kind of whiz kid and he’s involved in all kinds of biomedical design. i could put you in touch?”

“you think he’s good?” vas asks.

“i mean i don’t know anything about prostethics, but i know winn has worked with a couple of different veterns groups on campus and in the city making adjustments to different tech they have, so he’d be good to at least talk to. and,” alex adds “he’s a good kid.”

“he sounds enthusiastic.” vas says “why the hell not, shoot me his email and i’ll see what he says.”

“i’ll do that.” alex says, “listen, i have a ton of reading to do so i need to go but i’ll get you that email.”

“thanks.” vas says “and alex,” they continue “you look good. you seem happy.”

“i am.” alex says “i miss kara but, she’s happy exploring the world.”

“she’ll come back.” vas reassures “you’re her family. you’re home.”

“i know.” alex agrees, “i’m happy she’s happy.”

“and you’re happy?” vas presses “actually happy studying your life away?”

alex pauses “yes.” she says

“and?” vas asks.

“and no.” alex says “it’s more school, but it’s what i’m good at.”

“you’re good at other things.” vas says with a grin.

“please.” alex says “those don’t count and you know it.”

“no? what a shame.”

“you’re terrible.” alex says.

“so you like to remind me.” vas says.

in the background alex can see streaky stirring, stretching and cocking his head in the direction of the laptop. he seems mildly interested in her presence for the briefest of moments before turning tail and disappearing out of the kitchen.

he reappears moments later pressing himself against the legs of claire who enters the room.

claire takes notice of vas and alex immediately and grins “hey alex.” she says “how are you?”

alex smiles “good, busy as always.”

“aren’t we all.” claire says, walking across the stone floor and bringing a hand to run through vas’ hair “and how are you?” she asks vas.

“better now.” vas grins, turning back to alex “we’re going into town for dinner.”

“you mentioned yesterday.” alex nods “i’ll leave you to get ready.”

the good-byes are short and sweet, leaving alex with a plate of pizza and nothing to do but pretend that she gives a shit about her upcoming exam. the truth is, she usually does give a shit. she usually cares a lot, however with the next evenings events at the forefront of her mind,

time seems to pass in reverse.

eventually, however, saturday evening rolls around.

*

alex spends most of the afternoon fretting over what to wear.

she eventually goes for casual. casual with some of her nicer undergarments. she’s in jeans and a grey striped shirt. it’s only when she’s nearing the address texted to her that alex considers maybe she’s underdressed. she hadn’t been given a dress code. hell, she hadn't been given anything other than a confirmation text in the late morning to confirm they were still on for the evening.

which,

they were.

alex’s gps indicates that she’s arrived at her location and she eyes a spot to park her bike. she finds one down the block and dismounts, locking it up and pulling off her helmet.

this part of town is nice. it's early enough that the sun still hasn't fully set and there's a steady stream of people making their way up and down the sidewalks. up the block, alex can see a few bars and resturants. there's the steady thrum of pedestrians and music in the air. cars roll down the street at gentle speed save for the occasional taxi cab that comes tearing down the street and jostling the ambience.

121 monroe is condo skyrise. it’s fancy enough to have a security guard at the front desk who hails alex over as she walks inside

“can i help you?” the man asks.

“yeah,” alex says “i’m, uh, apartment eleven o three?” she ends up saying.

the man nods, picking up a phone and dialling a short number. there's a beat of silence wherein the security guard asks "name?"

“alex.” alex says “they’re expecting me.”

the guard nods “ms. lane,” he says, speaking into the receiver “i have an alex waiting in the lobby.”

silence.

distant conversations being held outside filter in and alex feels her nerves swell. she hasn’t been this nervous in a long time. all day her nerves seems to have held themselves at bay. however now, in this moment, they have arrived in force. alex’s stomach is in knots, her pulse is racing and –

“she’ll be down to meet you.” the guard says.

so alex waits.

she waits and pulls out her phone, sending a quick text to vas with her location. for safety.

there is no part of alex that feels as if she is in danger, however, it's good practice and vas had asked her to keep in touch. so alex has.

she receives a message back from them, nothing more than a short

**have fun :winky face:**

the sound of an elevator door opening drags alex’s attention away from the phone and towards the elevator bank. stepping out from it is a person she recognises.

lucy.

“alex.” she says with a smile, as soon as she spots alex “come on up.” alex walks over, following lucy back into the elevator “how are you?” she asks.

“good.” alex replies quckly

“you ride?” lucy asks, nodding at alex’s helmet.

“yes.” alex says “my mother hates it.”

“so would mine.” lucy agrees “but maggie and i both ride.”

as if alex wasn’t attracted to them enough already.

lucy presses a button for the eleventh floor and the elevator starts its ascent with a jolt “how was court?” alex asks.

lucy shrugs “it’s a tough case.” she says “too little evidence and too many witnesses and the defendant is a jackass.”

“sounds fun?” alex replies as the elevator continues up.

“oh it is.” lucy says “don’t get me wrong. i always enjoy a tough case. means i have to work harder.”

the doors slide open after the elevator comes to a halt “that’s good.” alex says, feeling lame.

she wishes she had more to say but her nerves are swirling around leaving her dry mouthed. a state that is in no way helped by the fact that lucy is in black skinny jeans and a black, form-fitting, tank top.

"maggie's cooking." lucy says "stir-fry."

“oh, nice.” alex says, wondering if she’ll be able to stomach any of it.

lucy leads alex down a carpeted hallway and leads alex into apartment eleven o three.

“holy shit.” alex says under her breath as the door shuts behind her.

the place is amazing. the view of the city alone – she can imagine that kara would love this place.

“not bad.” lucy agrees, “i can take your jacket.” she offers “helmet too.”

alex hands both over, watching as they're put inside a hallway closet. she can smell food being cooked, and as lucy leads her into the open kitchen, alex can see maggie.

“hey,” maggie says with a smile “good to see you.”

alex’s stomach furthers itself into knots.

“you too.” alex nods.

“our guest is a little nervous.” lucy says and alex feels the tips of her ears pink.

“nothing’s going to happen that you don’t want.” maggie reassures, busy tipping a container of rice into a wok.

“i know.” alex says.

“if nothing else we spend a night eating good food in gorgeous company.” lucy says.

alex feels her blush deepen.

maggie laughs and says “you don’t have any allergies do you?”

alex shakes her head.

she nearly jumps as she feels lucy’s hand on the small of her back “can i get you something to drink?” she asks.

“uh,” alex starts “water?”

“you sure?” lucy asks “we have beer, some wine somewhere. cranberry juice. orange juice. some cold pressed monstrosity that maggie paid ten dollars for.”

alex looks over at maggie who has her hands up in defence “it’s delicious.” she points out.

“it’s green.” lucy says “smoothies and juices should not be green.”

“lucy’s a strange vegan.” maggie points out.

“orange juice is good?” alex says, feeling a little lost in the banter.

lucy hums and nods, moving away from alex to retrieve a glass from a cabinet by the fridge “what about you maggie?” she asks, pulling down two more glasses.

“you know what i want.” maggie says.

“maybe i want you to ask nicely.” lucy counters and there’s a shift in her tone, something indicative of the night to come.

“my green juice please.” maggie says.

lucy smirks “was that so hard?”

maggie doesn’t reply and lucy lets her get away with it.

bringing the glass of orange juice back to alex, lucy nods them towards a set dining room table.

“we can talk.” she says “while maggie finishes up.”

alex nods, thankful for the glass in her hand giving her something to do.

“how long has it been since you submitted?” lucy asks once they sit.

“five years.” alex says “at least.” she pauses and then “it feels stupid to be this nervous.”

“don’t feel stupid.” lucy says “it’s been a while since you’ve gone back into this headspace and we’re all still getting to know each other here. it’s natural to feel nervous. it’s okay to feel a little uncomfortable even. but if we start doing anything you don’t want or don’t like or aren’t in to, all you have to do is say so.”

“i,” alex starts “maggie and i used traffic lights.”

“we’ll use them too.” lucy nods “tonight is about all of us having some fun.”

that alex can get on board with.

talking seems to calm her, seems to help her focus more on the moment at hand and not the future to come.

“we’ll wait for maggie to join us to talk about tonight.” lucy says “okay?”

alex nods.

“any questions for me?”

alex takes a sip of her orange juice “i don’t think so. not right now.”

maggie appears carrying three bowls of steaming stir fry and sets one down in front of alex, another in front of lucy and then a third in her seat.

“it’s hot.” maggie says.

“so are you.” lucy replies.

maggie rolls her eyes.

“careful.” lucy warms and alex can see the pink in maggie’s cheeks.

“let’s talk limits,” lucy says “while this cools.”

alex takes a breath, running her hands down her thighs. she remembers the first time she talked through limits with vas, all those years ago.

“watersports.” alex says “i’m not into. bloodplay.” she adds and there’s something in talking that helps her feel more focused, less nervous.

“we’re both good with that.” lucy says “where are you on sucking cock?”

alex swallows hard “yeah.” she says “i can do that.”

“do you enjoy it?” lucy presses.

“depends on who’s cock it is.” alex admits “but penetration,” she pauses “i’m not, it’s a maybe for me.”

"okay." lucy nods "is that with strap-ons or fingers or both?"

"strap-ons." alex answers "fingers are good."

“what about spanking?” lucy asks.

spanking was never something vas was all that into exploring and alex had never considered it as something to try with them but “i, i’d like to try it.”

lucy’s eyes darken further.

“orgasm denial?” maggie asks.

“green.” alex says, “very green.”

orgasm denial was vas’ preferred torture.

“what about you guys?” alex asks “limits?”

“i don’t like spanking.” maggie says “physical punishment like that is a hard limit for me.” she pauses “it’s okay for it to happen to other people.” she explains “it’s just not for me.”

alex watches lucy’s hand disappear under the table in the direction of maggie.

“anal,” lucy says, continuing on in maggie’s silence “is not a first date activity. and you’ll both call me lucy. not ma’am. not mistress.”

alex nods, fiddling with her fork.

“we should eat.” maggie says “before we skip straight to dessert.”

alex shifts on her seat wet already. more comfortable already. her nerves are still there, present and keeping her pulse up. yet the longer she sits with maggie and lucy, the more they talk about mundane things, the weather and the coming summer and what alex's currently studying and other such neutral topics, the more she's able to feel less on edge. more at ease.

the night comes to a point with empty bowls and

“alex,” lucy says, a shift in her tone bringing them all back to attention “you came over tonight to submit to me and to submit to maggie. i won’t be offended if you only want to submit to maggie. and she won’t be offended if you only want to submit to me.”

alex swallows hard.

“both of you.” she says, “please.”

lucy smiles reassuringly “okay. remember your colours.”

“i will.” alex says.

“colour, mags?” lucy asks, a hand sliding down her thigh.

“bright green.” maggie replies, swallowing hard.

“good.” lucy says “you can clear up while alex and i head to the bedroom. she’s going to strip for me.”

there’s a flicker in maggie’s eyes as if she’d rather point something out, but she seems to swallow the words and simply nod “yes lucy.” she says.

“when you’re done,” lucy says “come to the bedroom.”

“yes lucy.” maggie nods, standing.

and so the night begins.

*

the bedroom is soft and quiet. the door is closed and alex in on her knees.

she’s naked and lucy is still clothed. maggie is laid out on the bed, touching herself as she was told to do until otherwise instructed.

lucy’s fingers are tracing along the edge of alex’s jaw and the small touch connecting them both, grounding alex to the moment as lucy speaks to maggie.

“i don’t think i said lazily touch yourself.”

lucy’s voice is stern and unyielding.

“what did i tell you to do?” she asks directly.

maggie, her fingers still playing with her clit, still dipping inside her own wetness, answers after a beat “you told me to touch myself like i want a chance of getting off tonight.”

“and right now i’m not getting the impression that you want to orgasm tonight.”

alex wishes she could see the way maggie swallows hard and works herself faster.

“i do lucy,” maggie insists “i really do.”

“then touch yourself like you mean it.” lucy directs “and if i have to correct you again you’re going to end up watching alex and i have all the fun while you’re sitting in that chair over there. understood?”

the way lucy speaks, the harshness of her tone and the way maggie reacts to it are not lost on alex. not in the least. the summation of the moment leaves her shift on her knees until lucy’s fingers pinch at the delicate skin under alex’s jaw “still.” she says “i didn’t tell you to move.”

her words are still as unyielding as they were with maggie, but her tone is softer. she is gentler, easing alex in to the moment. it’s lucy’s ability to play both roles here that leaves alex breathless and still.

“good girl.” lucy hums “now,” she says, her fingers tilting alex’s jaw up “what do you think about sucking my cock?”

it’s a genuine question, lucy’s thumb rubbing in small circles along alex’s cheek and giving her plenty of time to respond. not that alex needs the time. the thought of sucking lucy’s cock, the one she can feel underneath the fabric of lucy’s jeans, is taunting and alex is nodding, saying

“i’d like that lucy.” before her brain can willingly catch up.

lucy smirks “no hands.” she says “i want to see what your mouth can do.” and she’s all smouldering looks and sharp edges as reaches with her free hand for the button on her jeans, her other hand is still under alex’s jaw, making her watch the moment. beyond her is maggie, fucking herself in a renewed vigour and feeling the side effects of lucy’s otherwise occupied attention. she’s sucking air in sharp gasps, so aware of lucy stripping slowly.

lucy, purposefully close to alex so when she shimmies with more grace than should be allowed, out of her jeans, her cock springs forward to alex’s cheek. it’s a deliberate and degrading move, and alex knows her command remains to stay still.

so she tries to.

she can hear maggie’s whimpers, the increasingly difficult to stifle moans and then, as lucy has one hand fisted around the strap on, guiding it towards alex’s mouth until maggie forces out a

“i’m going to come.”

lucy snorts, the tip of her cock almost brushing against alex’s lips “like hell you are.” she says

“lucy please.” maggie pleads “i’m so close.”

“no.” lucy says simply, and alex notices now how lucy is standing, sideways to the bed, at an angle so she can see maggie and all her frustration.

alex’s attention is dragged away from maggie, still touching herself and still perilously close to the forbidden edge. her attention instead is on the cock in her mouth. the hand in her hair has gentled, allowing alex leeway in accepting lucy’s cock into her mouth. the hand is guiding yet gentle, enough of a presence that alex knows her task at hand is to suck lucy’s cock.

 

so she does.

it’s something, before realizing that those people who are not men are so much more appealing to her, alex did too much of. not events she ever thought she would be thankful for, however in this moment as she hears lucy’s appreciative groan as alex takes the full length of the strap.

“maggie wasn’t lying when she said you had one hell of a mouth.” she murmurs.

the praise isn’t lost on alex, but she’s more focused on the task at hand. she’s more focused on acting as though lucy can feel everything her tongue is doing along the length of the cock.

“so good.” lucy murmurs, then, to maggie with the hand tightening in alex’s hair, not letting her become distracted “stay on that edge for me. i know you can do it.”

maggie whimpers, legs shaking and hips rolling “yes lucy.”

“stay on that edge and you’ll get alex’s mouth as a reward.”

“fuck.” maggie moans “please. “

“soon.” lucy promises “you’re doing so good.” she turns her attention back to alex “i could have you do this for hours.” she says “keep you on your knees, your mouth around my cock.”

alex shifts at the thought, her hands coming to lucy’s hips.

a movement that she realises with the jerk on her hair and the way lucy holds her tight with the full length of the cock in her mouth, is not allowed.

"hands behind your back." lucy says, "i told you that before." she adds "i won't warn you again."

the hand in alex's hair loosens, pulling alex off the cock long "yes lucy." alex replies at once, heady and floating still but hyper-aware of the mistake she made.

she wants to be good.

she wants to make lucy come undone like she did to maggie a couple of nights ago.

she wants –

lucy rolls her hips and this time the cock goes deeper than before. alex gags, a noise that makes lucy groan and pause as she waits, giving alex the leeway to pull away.

alex doesn’t pull away.

she’s reminded of vas, of all the times they were comfortable with each other and vas would just _use_ and say all manner of dirty and degrading things that would make alex impossibly wet and come impossibly hard.

"oh fuck." lucy murmurs, watching alex continue sucking and teasing, watching alex allow, damn near encourage lucy to roll her hips like that again "i'm so glad we found you," she says.

alex preens and she shifts because hardwood is hard on her knees and lucy’s hand is tight in her hair and –

and before alex remembers the rule, her hand is coming to lucy’s hip, to get more, she wants more.

lucy hauls alex off her cock “what did i say?” she reminds, ice in her voice.

alex swallows hard “i’m sorry lucy.” she says.

“that’s not what i said.” lucy points out and even now with alex there’s a lack of the cold aggression she uses with maggie.

the tone different perhaps because lucy is so aware that alex is new to their game and she will not push beyond what she thinks alex is capable of handling. although in this instance alex can only think about what she’s supposed to say and not what lucy may do next.

“you said to keep my hands behind my back.” alex says, hands hanging by her side.

“i did.” lucy agrees “and did i not tell you the last time that i wouldn’t warn you again?”

“you did.” alex agrees, she’s dripping down her thighs, trying not to enjoy the pain-pleasure threshold the hand in her hair is straddling.

“so here’s what’s going to happen,” lucy says “we’re going to give maggie a reward for being so good, and then you’re going to go over my knee and learn what happens when you break my rules.”  
“fuck.” alex murmurs, overwhelmed by lucy’s words in the best way.

there’s a beat and then she’s being guided to her feet by lucy, she’s got lucy’s hand on her hip and lucy disappointment filling her chest “colour?” lucy asks quietly, thumb moving in small circles along alex’s hip.

alex takes a shuddering breath “green.” she murmurs “really green.”

lucy leans forward, gentle as she kisses alex. it’s grounding in the same moment as it’s reassurance. reassurance that this is just a game and that lucy isn’t disappointed, that they can change the rules they play by if alex wants them to.

lucy’s hand skates around alex’s hip for a moment “get on the bed.” she murmurs.

"yes, lucy." alex mumbles.

lucy, speaking to maggie now, says “hands by your side.”

maggie does as bidden, hands curling into fists in the bedspread. she’s breathing hard god,

alex can’t describe who gorgeous she looks, wild and unkempt and wanting. lucy’s hand is at the small of alex’s back, encouraging her forward.

alex moves, languid and liquid now. maggie leans up on her elbows, reaching for alex’s hand, pulling her forward, pulling her closer. alex moves, fluid as maggie pulls her up for a kiss “i’ve been waiting for your fucking mouth.” maggie murmurs “you can touch me.” she says “all you need to do is think about getting me off. right now that’s all that matters.”

"yes maggie." alex replies, pressing a kiss to maggie's jaw, her collarbone. maggie gives her this moment, this need to be close and soft, a hand running down alex's back.

it’s a wash of emotions for alex, knowing of the impending punishment, but knowing first that maggie will come. that she will get to make maggie come.

“use that mouth.” maggie says after a moment, pushing alex lower and lower still.

alex does as she’s told.

she notices, in her movement down to maggie’s cunt, how lucy is seated in the aforementioned chair, how her legs are spread and she’s shed the cock, touching herself slowly now.

her attention is dragged back to maggie's cunt. maggie who is soaking wet and already so sensitive, hips shaking as alex's breath washes over her cunt and her clit.

“come on.” maggie urges, impatient in the moment, wanting her reward.

alex can’t deny her.

with maggie’s hand on her shoulder, and all of alex’s attention on pressing the flat of her tongue against maggie’s clit just enough to make her shudder and cry out, it’s easy to see the difference in how they top. it’s all lost on alex now, but reflecting back, later, on this moment, alex will see the contrast. maggie is encouragement and pressing where lucy is taking and boundaries. maggie groans as alex wraps one arm under her thigh, using her other hand to push one finger, and then two, into maggie’s cunt.

it will not take long for maggie to come.

yet still, even as alex works, it’s maggie who cries out

“lucy, lucy please can i come?”

and it is lucy, fucking herself with two fingers and a thumb on her clit, who says

“not yet. hold off a little longer.”

“lucy please.” maggie groans, begs “please. i’m so close.”

“you’re so pretty when you’re close and desperate.” lucy replies “hold off, just a little bit longer.”

maggies hand shifts from alex’s shoulder to alex’s hair, gripping it tight. alex stills as maggie rolls her hips along alex’s mouth. she’s taking control of what little she has left. her orgasm is coming and maggie knows this.

worse still, lucy knows this and maggie’s orgasms are not for maggie to have.

they are lucys.

“lucy.” maggie keens, high pitched and wanting “lucy please.”

lucy is silent for a beat,

for two.

three.

"you can come," she says, her own voice strung out and panting.

lucy is not far off from her own orgasm alex realises as she does her best to keep lapping at maggie’s clit, keep fucking her cunt with two fingers. it’s almost impossible, the way maggie is riding her face and her fingers, taking the pleasure she can get now that permission has been given.

they come at the same time.

a damn near impossibility most of the time yet in this moment alex feels the strength of the universe conspiring against her because maggie’s back arches and her hips drop. she’s grinding against alex, taking everything she can get and lucy,

lucy is coming with a panting curses.

this leave alex wet and wanting and burning with need.

things are happening around her that from her position between maggie’s thighs she can hear but can’t see. footsteps padding across the floor, the sink of the bed and the sound of kissing. of panting breaths and lucy mumbling things to maggie.

alex pants, all too aware of what will come next.

yet lucy seems in no hurry to bring her punishment down on alex. as maggie shifts, allowing alex to roll onto her side, lucy is still kissing maggie, still bringing her down from her orgasm.

"watch." lucy murmurs, directed at alex "watch me make her come." maggie hisses and spreads her legs as lucy roughly pushes in three fingers, "you thought you were done?" lucy asks with a laugh "oh mags." she tuts

alex lays there, wanting and biting her lip and clenching her thighs and gripping at the covers because she’s never seen something as raw as this. lucy fucking maggie, kissing her hard, taking what she wants from her partner. alex has never seen someone so willing to give anything, everything.

“come for me.” lucy demands “don’t hold out on me now.”

maggie does.

she comes.

she comes loudly.

alex is gasping and closing her eyes and trying not to think about her own need but,

“she’s desperate.” lucy says, speaking to maggie but looking at alex “look at her. she’s gonna soak through the sheets.”

alex swallows hard, so aware that they’re talking about her.

“how did that make you feel?” lucy asks alex.

“needy.” alex replies, voice ragged “i want, i want that.”

“an orgasm?” lucy asks.

alex nods.

“use your words.” lucy reminds.

“i want to come.” alex says “i’m so close.”

"yet so far." lucy says, pressing a kiss to the side of maggie head "you know what has to happen first."

alex swallows hard “punishment?”

“mhmm.” lucy hums “punishment.”

there’s a moment of movement as lucy extricates herself to sit on the edge of the bed before beckoning alex over “over my lap.” she says.

alex takes a breath, she takes a moment before moving across the bed.

lucy’s hand is in her hair, the gentle murmur of “colour?” in her ear, accompanied by a kiss to her cheek.

“gr-“ alex starts, slowing and then “yellow.” she murmurs.

the shift is nearly imperceptible but present all the same. lucy’s hand still moving in alex’s hair, gentle “talk to me.” lucy encourages.

“i-“ alex starts "nervous," she admits.

“good nervous?” lucy asks, maggie sitting up now, one hand tangling with alex’s “or bad?”

alex swallows "good." she says, "i think." she pauses "it's – everything else we've done, i've done before. i've gone down on someone. i've sucked cock.” she pauses again.

“but you haven’t been punished like this.” lucy supplies.

“i haven’t.” alex nods.

“that’s okay.” lucy says “and you don’t have to be if you don’t want to.”

alex ducks her head, suddenly unsure.

“hey,” and this is maggie’s voice cutting in “alex,” she says gently, gently “alex look at me.”

it takes a beat, but alex does.

“it’s okay.” maggie says “if you don’t want that. if you want to stop or if you want something else.”

“she’s right.” lucy agrees.

alex looks away “i don’t-“ and she pauses because these two people are veritable strangers and yet in a night and a half she feels like she’s known them for so much longer.

“how about this,” lucy starts “i get you on your back, go down on you nice and slow while maggie takes a shower. then we can just cuddle and talk and eat more food. maybe watch a movie.”

alex swallows hard, she’s unsure where this apprehension has come from but listening to them talk, it’s brought her away from whatever pit of uncertainty was threatening to consume her.

“or maggie can watch.” lucy offers.

alex nods, she takes that. takes a different road because god, she wants to try lucy spanking her, but not tonight. not now. she wants something softer. she wants what happens next.

she has lucy guiding her onto her back and she has maggie next to her taking one of her hands. she has lucy murmuring about how good she is and how

“you’re such a good girl for telling us how you feel and we’ve got you. i’ve got you. we’re gonna make you feel good.”

and they do. they both do. lucy with her mouth. her hands around alex’s hips and her mouth. maggie keeping alex grounded, saying pretty words and soft words and being eight types of kind to keep the darkness away.

and it all works.

alex comes undone in pieces, tethered by the two women she’s trusting herself with, trusting all of herself with. she’s rolling her hips and she’s coming hard and for alex, it feels like she comes for hours. hours and hours,

or days.

or both.

all she can feel is lucy pressing kisses to her hips and maggie close, maggie’s hand in hers.

alex comes down from it all and she realises there are tears in her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. it’s something that mortifies her, it’s something that brings alex rolling away from maggie, away from lucy as if they haven’t already noticed.

and it doesn't make sense to alex because this has never happened before. none of these emotions and none of the tears rolling down her cheeks have come around from a single orgasm. it's overwhelming and it's a little bit scary and,

and lucy doesn’t let her go at it alone.

it’s maggie sliding into the space behind alex, not spooning her, but keeping a hand on her shoulder. it’s lucy who slides off the bed so she can kneel by alex’s head and speak to her gently, softly,

“don’t hide.” she says “you’re okay.” she murmurs “we’re not going to judge you. we’ve got you. okay? whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay.”

alex can’t speak, she can’t sort out her emotions because she’s doing the math and she’s realising all at once, through a hazy brain, why she’s a mess. why she’s a wreck.

it is, of course, not something she can articulate now. however, it's not something she's being pressed to. instead, maggie is asking gently "can i hold you?"

and alex is nodding.

lucy is moving away only for a moment, long enough to find water and a clean duvet to throw over the three of them.

all the while, alex cries.

she cries and cries and maggie is kissing her shoulder and lucy is close and

finally, finally,

the tears stop.

her face is red and flushed. she feels hot and cold and embarrassed.

“talk to me.” lucy says gently “what are you feeling?”

alex sits up slowly, and she feels their eyes on her, feels their concern.

“i-“ she says “it’s a bit of a buzzkill.” and perhaps it’s the echoing of her words from two nights before that maggie remembers, or maybe it’s just her instinct, but either way maggie is pressing a kiss to alex’s shoulder and alex is, in stops and starts saying

“it’s been a long time since i’ve-“ she pauses "since i've done this. submitted and i," she swallows hard "i've forgotten how it feels, the release." she shakes her head "this isn't what you thought you would get from me." she says.

“that’s not the point.” lucy says.

“the point,” maggie says “is not what we thought would happen, or what you thought would happen. the point is we’re here for you now, for what has happened. and i know i’ve enjoyed myself.”

“and i have.” lucy adds.

“and there is plenty of time for exploring anything we want.” maggie says “when you feel up to it.”

alex figures that she shouldn’t be surprised that they’re saying this, but

“but not tonight.” lucy says gently “tonight you’re more than welcome to stay and we can pile in this tiny ass bed and watch movies and order food and we can talk more about what you’re feeling and what we’re feeling.”

“yeah?” alex asks.

“yeah.” lucy nods “we’re not just going to kick you out.”

“i might steal your bike though.” maggie jokes “take it for a spin.”

“it’s all yours.” alex mumbles, feeling much less embarrassed.

“well in that case,” maggie says moving as if she’s going to get out of bed.

alex reaches out and grabs her wrist, stopping her.

maggie stills softens further.

“come on.” lucy says, standing and nudging alex over “we’re putting on a movie.”

“i’m going to shower.” maggie says “but may i request jurassic park.”

“did you pick that because alex is into genetic engineering?” lucy asks and alex laughs.

“yes.” maggie nods “definitely.”

lucy leans over and play whispers to alex “she didn’t. it’s her favourite movie.”

“it’s a cinematic masterpiece.” maggie points out, moving over towards the bedroom door “and you both know it.”

“go shower.” lucy says, waving maggie off and maggie shows lucy a choice finger before disappearing into the hall.

the settled silence that feels the space as they hear the shower cut on calms alex still until

“how are you feeling?” lucy asks.

“embarrassed.” alex says honestly “like there were a lot of things you two said that i want to ask you about.” she adds “but mostly just tired.”

lucy wraps an arm around alex’s shoulders “we can talk tomorrow.” lucy promises.

alex lets out a long breath, relaxing into lucy's touch "are you like this with all your kinky hookups. all soft and inviting them to stay over and promising future sex."

“no.” lucy answers after a moment “not by a long shot.”

and maybe, just maybe, that answers some of alex’s questions for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be entirely honest, i did not expect this story to end this way. however, much like being in a scene, things often change from what was originally planned. as a result i am really quite happy with how this story came together. 
> 
> feel free to come shout at me on tumblr at 4beit.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story in two parts. the second of which will almost certainly get posted tomorrow. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this piece, feel free to come shout at me on tumblr at 4beit.


End file.
